F A C A D E A Jakotsu x Bankotsu One Shot
by Sinoke
Summary: A desperate look, and a full ochoko. Romance never meant to be... could change in one drunken night? JakotsuxBankotsu.


_Credit me not with the Inuyasha series or characters. I'm doing this for my own bit of amusement, yes. Also, this is my first "yaoi" sort of pairing, but I like to consider it somewhat different from what I've seen in regards to yaoi fics. Please, read, comment, and be kind!_

Tears flooded the sky, pounding with full force upon the small, thatched roof of a small shack in the once magnificent village, Hoshitsuni. The strong aroma of iron traced every doorway to each and every abandoned home as blood extended between fingers which, as it seemed, would never again reach across the abyss of the living plane to grasp the pair opposite coated in red. It was this, blood, and the sorrowful drops of the world which danced silently in their own private waltz: Chaos.

And it was just chaos that the little village received... As the first foot of the Band of Seven tapped upon the sacred land, thunder sounded. Screams pierced the clouded evening sky, a constant cry for help, while gasps followed after, the requiem to a fleeing soul. Separation and Madness kept hand in hand as the raid continued through the night, ravaging what remained of such a pleasant little town until nothing was left. Nothing, but the sobbing earth and bleeding corpses caught in the eternal pit of death.

Yet, still, within the small, newly abandoned shack, two beings perhaps in their twenties, close enough to be siblings by the way they casually passed the other a saucer-like cup filled with a practically clear liquid. By scent alone, one who walked in could learn that their chosen beverages weren't consisting of two hydrogens and an oxygen. Nope. They passed within the quaint flask a highly potent sake.

"Nee, Jakotsu. Get me another, would ya?!" the one inquired, voice something to make even the gods weep. While clearly inebriated, his words were spoken with such a refined masculinity (regardless of the slurring) and flowed beautifully from his parted lips, tumbling into the bubbling vat of conversation.

From behind a dressing curtain, a lovely woman stumbled drunkenly into the open. Short locks were done up neatly in a cute do, and twin markings just beneath onyx orbs caught the faint lights from outside. Her expression softened, followed by a bout of pain to her marvelous complexion. "If we drink too much... we might pour more than sake!" the words didn't need to make sense. They made the opposite laugh. And that was enough for her--him, rather. Jakotsu sauntered forward, landing in a kneeling position before his closest companion. With the slightest of movements, he poured another round of alcohol for himself and his opposite. "You know, Bankotsu..." the effeminate began, lowering his gaze. A nearly pink blush spread across his cheeks as he took another inhale of his beverage.

The male, newly identified as Bankotsu lifted his head. "Do I know what?" his gaze, a tint of blue, flashed ebony in the waning light just outside. His length of braid spun after him as he turned his attentions outside. "I know that just out there... we massacred the strongest of villages... and that not even the rain can wipe away their defeat." he started, becoming somewhat tender in this place. He always was capable of such feats when in the company of his most trusted companion. Even now, his lips curved into a somewhat placating, charming grin seen only by those on the "inside" of the group. Something so different from the hollering mouth which, so many times, had been spattered with others' blood. "And I know... that we've got at least thirty more rounds of sake until I can pass out happily!"

Red in the face, the almost perfect woman, stammered. 'B-bankotsu...' a lingering thought. His eyes grew flustered as the child of a man rolled about on the floor, tangling his kimono beneath him and ensnaring himself in the rope braid of dark tresses. Almost suddenly, Jakotsu gave a high-pitched chuckle and joined in on the amusements, pouring drink after drink until he, too, was red-faced and woozy from the intake of rice wine.

Bankotsu hiccuped, rolling over and pressing his cheek against Jakotsu's lap. "You're just like a woman..." he commented, words sloshed in a hardly audible babble. However far his mind had wavered, his choice of words were immediately decided as wrong. "No... you're better than a woman, Jakotsu!" he managed, burying his face now in the loose fabric of his companion's robe.

He was like a child. His innocence was almost sickening. The cold, hot-blooded killer of only several hours prior was now burying himself in his closest friend's lap.

"B-bankotsu..." the other whispered, reaching hesitantly forward. 'I... I really shouldn't...' he thought, eyes growing pained as the scene which played out before him expanded--evolving constantly into something more.

A sputtering of liquid and the clattering of glass crashed in the small hut. Bankotsu had stumbled to his feet only to tumble back to the ground. His toned body rose and fell with each slow breath, and the nearby porcelain fogged.

The still conscious friend smiled. Right arm forward and left in tow, he found himself on his hands and knees, inching closer to his now passed out friend. "You... really are wonderful, Bankotsu-sama..." he whispered, closing his eyes. Snake fangs earned a crystalline stripe as twin tears traveled down their paths. Bit by bit, and with the steadiest of movements, his face met his friend's. Lips now, only a breath away. Cool air brushed against the effeminate male's mouth as the slumberer continued to doze off. Lips open, nearing even more. Sudden drawing back. Inability. "F-forgive me..." he whispered, scooping his friend up and placing him gently on the worn futon. "You know, Bankotsu-sama..." he began, closing his eyes. As they opened, onyx orbs turned to the ceiling, restraining the tears from falling back down his lovely, green marks. "I've admired you for the longest time." The world grew silent, save the sky weeping still just outside. "I've held emotions for you since I first met you, Bankotsu... and I can never let you know. The face I've worn... this happy face you see all the time..." His vision grew blurry as more water amassed. "It's all been a façade." the male admitted, leaning his back against the paper-paneled door. "All to keep things as they are... my brother." he purred, drifting off to sleep. Listening only to the chirping of the crickets still fleeing the storm.

--

Morning.

Birds chirped their morning grace, fluttering beneath newly formed sun rays which illuminated a red-stained field. They flew beneath dew-coated leaves, rain kissed webs, and water soaked homes. Yet, today, they landed silently before the slightly ajar door to a quaint scene.

"Bankotsu-sama!! I'll braid your hair!" a high voice rang, as an awkwardly happy face appeared smiling before a newly awakened fighter. "Onegai!" he chimed once more, opening his eyes to laugh at the clearly disgruntled expression of the once-sleeping male.

Bankotsu's eyes were dilated. His head? Throbbing. 'So many drinks...' he thought, seeing now the over ecstatic face of his dearest friend. Grunting, he pushed himself up with his right arm, sitting indian style. Slyly, he cast his near sapphire gaze behind to the cheerful guy. "Yeah, yeah. If it means that much to you." he mumbled, turning about the other way.

Jakotsu gave a smile as he positioned himself behind the sitting male. After separating the length of ebony into three even bits, he took to the actual braiding. "How are you feeling today, Bankotsu?" he asked, a hint of jest to his tone. He couldn't resist the laugh which flooded his throat after being responded with a grunt.

"How is it that you don't get so sick after nights like that?"

Jakotsu laughed once more. "Practice. Lots and lots of practice." A moment of silence, followed by twin laughter. "Alright, all done!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. Expressive eyes fell to the bottom of the 'do. Where, almost invisibly, a small red string was laced. The very string spoken so often of in the old myths. That which connects two people forever. The red string of fate.

"Arigatou, Jakotsu..." Bankotsu murmured, lowering his head in thanks. "You're the only one in the world I can rely on." he noted, rising to his feet to face the dawning day. His mouth formed a pleasant grin.

And just outside, Banryu and Jakotsuto gleamed brightly in the sunlight. Side by side.

"Even if you're a bit weird."


End file.
